1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to an apparatus for sensing a level of water in a washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a drum installed inside and rotates the drum to wash a laundry inside. The drum is supplied with appropriate amounts of water and detergent. And, the laundry is washed by a chemical reaction between the water and the detergent as well as a mechanical shock by a rotation of the drum. Moreover, the laundry is rinsed to eliminate the detergent and filth remaining after washing, and is then dewatered.
In order to perform a series of steps of washing, rinsing, and dewatering, the supply and discharge of the water should be appropriately controlled based on an accurate water level. Hence, the washing machine needs an apparatus for sensing the water level continuously. Such a sensing apparatus, which is sensitive and vulnerable in generally, may be easily broken by an external shock despite being installed in the washing machine. Specifically, a rotation of the drum brings sufficient vibrations to break the sensing apparatus, whereby it is highly probable that the washing machine malfunctions.